A simple massager, which stimulates effective spots along the spine by itself without requiring a human operator, was commercially available in the past. This massager contained two pressers held down by springs on a base. The method of use of this massager involved first placing the above-mentioned massager beneath the back while lying down. When the weight of the body is applied to the pressers, pressure is applied to the effective spots on both sides of the spine. In the case of applying pressure to other effective spots, the above-mentioned procedure is repeated while sequentially moving the massager to the desired locations. In addition, a single, long rod was also commercially available as a health device for exercise of the arms and body.
However, in the case of the above-mentioned massager of the prior art, it was necessary to select a specific place and time to use the massager while lying down. Consequently, this massager had the problem of not being able to perform massage as desired, such as whenever one happened to desire a massage or whenever one felt pain. In addition, as the above-mentioned long rod was only use for physical exercise, it had no other application.
The present invention relates to a massager able to massage effective spots located on the back, and particularly, both sides of the spine, as well as exercise the arms and body.
The present invention attempts to provide a portable massager that allows massaging at any time when sitting or standing in a location such as an office and which is also useful in exercising the arms and body.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned object, the means of the massager of the present invention comprises a support rod formed of a lightweight material such as aluminum or plastic, and at least one pair of pressers that are allowed to rotate freely and are coaxially mounted at a fixed separation interval onto the rod, the surfaces of which are molded into irregular shapes having indentations and projections. In addition, handles having grips on their ends may be fixed to the support rod to the outside of the pressers. It is desirable that the pressers be mounted so as to rotate freely relative to the rod and be linked together by linking members so that the separation interval between the two pressers does not change. Alternatively, ring-shaped indentations may be formed at the portions of the rod where the pressers are mounted so that the separation interval between the two pressers does not change as a result of being mounted in such indentations. In addition, a plurality of indentations may be provided to allow the separation interval of the pressers to be adjusted in dependence upon the curvature of the body. The support rod is preferably formed of two substantially equal length rod sections coaxially joined to one another. Therefore, one particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention may be comprised of a support rod comprised of the lightweight material such as aluminum or plastic, and at least one pair of pressers fixed on the rod at a separation interval suitable for the user, the surfaces of which are molded into irregular shapes, and wherein, handles having grips on their ends may be mounted on the rod to the outside of the pressers so that the rod is able to rotate and wherein the rod is separable and reconnectable at roughly its center.
The masssager of the present invention as described above massages by the projections of pressers, which are formed in an irregular shape, thereby massaging effective spots on both sides of the spine in the manner of finger pressure. By moving the rod up and down while positioning the pressers on both sides of the spine by either holding onto the ends of the rod with both hands or supporting the ends of the rod by pinching the rod ends with the bend of the person's elbows, while at the same time grasping each handle with his hands, the pressers roll over the back thereby suitably applying pressure to the above-mentioned effective spots. Thus, there is no need to perform massage while lying down, and massages can be given at any location, both indoors and outdoors. Moreover, in the invention in which handles are used, by moving the rod up and down by holding onto the handles attached to the rod with both hands, excessive force is not applied to the arms caused by holding onto the rod while moving it up and down. In addition, since effective spots can be found both efficiently and accurately, massages can be performed comfortably.
Moreover, if the rod is separable into two rod sections, it be made more compact thereby facilitating portability.